


Control. Enjoy. Dynamic.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Noctis, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Submissive Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Noctis loved how vulnerable Ardyn was like this: chained, muted, on his knees, with ass up and face down.The best part of it is that Ardyn loved it no less.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Control. Enjoy. Dynamic.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

His answer was the series of whines, too indistinct to comprehend. And how could he respond with a gag in his mouth?

Noctis let his fingertips brush the trembling side of the man beneath him. It earned him much keener reaction than questions. Noctis had barely touched him in the past hour, but maybe it was the exact reason why Ardyn seemed to fall apart any moment.

“You look so good like this, you know. Why don’t you be honest with yourself and kneel for me oftener?”

The lidded eyes tracked his every move, their expression promised him everything in the world for just one more touch. Noctis wasn’t going to succumb to it. He knew how crazy Ardyn was about their little power dynamic game. He threw control in his hands so willingly, so eagerly, yet so rarely – Noctis couldn’t miss the chance to torture him a bit after what _he_ had had to endure. Neither of them possessed the boon of patience, but that time Noctis would try his best.

“Do you want me to take it off?”

To tame the Accursed, ordinary handcuffs didn’t fit. These ones, as well as the spreader bar between his legs, were charged with his magic. Ardyn could writhe however long he wished, this metal wouldn’t bend nor break.

He averted his eyes.

_No._

Noctis smiled. He didn’t expect anything else.

The gag drenched his palms with saliva when he unclipped it. He walked away then; the desperate cry followed his steps, “Don’t go!”

Noctis took a seat in the chair behind. Even from the distance he heard frustrated huffs Ardyn exhaled. “Why?”

He wriggled his ass instead of a proper reply. It spoke volumes, but Noctis couldn’t leave it like that, “If you have something to say, then say it. Aloud.”

Ardyn immediately bursted with the slurred pleadings of _Touch me_ and _Please_ and _Noctis._

It probably thrilled him more than it should, but Noctis couldn’t help himself. He savoured a pause for a while before speaking again.

“And why should I?”

With the lusty cry ringing in his ears, Noctis palmed his groin. He, too, might enjoy their game as well.


End file.
